Tenrai
| classification = Transmigrant of Hagoromo | kekkei = Sharingan Rinnegan Mangekyō Sharingan | nature = Fire Earth Lightning Wind Water Yang Yin Yin-Yang | jutsu = | weapons = }} Tenrai Uchiha is a shinobi born and raised within Konohagakure. He is the second child of two Uchiha clansmen, making him also a member of the notorious Uchiha Clan. Tenrai is a Jōnin class shinobi of Konohagakure, and the current captain of its intelligence division. He is the current transmigrant of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki who is better known as the Sage of Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin). Like the majority of his fellow clansmen Tenrai has an affinity for Fire Release. Being able to master the style in little less than 15 years he became renowned as one of the most skilled users of fire release to be born. Tenrai is also known as one of the few Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan and to then evolve it into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Having chakra of the six paths within him since birth, Tenrai was born with the legendary Rinnegan. Due to his mastery of fire release he is known to the world as The Dragon. In his lifetime Tenrai has has achieved commendable feats few ever have. At the age of 15 he was made a Jonin, to become one of the youngest Konohagakure Jonin ever alongside Neji Hyuga. Tenrai was highly skilled at espionage, sabotage and mainly intelligence gathering. Due to his rather specialised skill set, he was quickly named the new commander of the Intelligence Division. He was even offered a place as the Vice-Captain of the ANBU Black Ops however he refused each and every time he was asked. Background Early life Tenrai was the second born in Konohagakure to two Jonin level Uchiha, approximately ten years after the fourth shinobi war. At birth, Tenrai was born with the legendary Rinnegan which deeply surprised his parents. His mother and father ultimately decided to seal his eyes within himself, in order for him to live an ordinary life, not even telling the Hokage of what their child possessed. From he was born, Tenrai’s father knew his son was to be more than your average shinobi. His father had always suspected him of being the reincarnation of the almighty Sage of the Six Paths, figuring his son was chosen to be the one to truly bring the world to peace or the one to bring it to its end. Due to this, Tenrai’s father made him undergo training at the age of four. Practicing in Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Ninjutsu. Tenrai displayed immense natural talent, picking up the basic concepts for each in a few months. Within two years of training, he was able to master his clans signature technique: the Fireball. Shortly after, tragedy had struck. One morning, he awoke to his father crying. His mother had died in her sleep, she was suspected to have been poisoned. At the sight of his mother’s lifeless corpse, his Sharingan had awakened to its two tomoe state and his brothers one evolved into its final three tomoe form. A Burning Desire Tenrai, still only six years of age, joined the Shinobi Academy to further his studies and shinobi arts, all while learning how to master his Sharingan. At the academy, Tenrai was loved by all and hated by none. Nearly all of his classmates looked up to him as an inspiration and all of his female classmates had a crush on him, whether they voice it or not. His new found happiness at the Shinobi Academy over powered his overwhelming despair because of his mother’s death. It was true he wasn’t as sad however, it didn’t change is hunger for retribution. He trained as much as he could to become strong enough to one day avenge his mother’s murder. Tenrai, now nine years old and as strong a novice Chunin, had heard news of a murder of a fellow Uchiha clansmen that resembled the circumstances of his mother’s death: poisoned in their sleep. He broke into the crime scene in hope of finding any leads for his mother’s death. In the crime scene, which was the victims’ household, Tenrai found a letter. Which Read: I haven’t much time, they are after us. I’m not sure how many of them they are but what I do know is that they are after us. Those select Uchiha that managed to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. If this note was found then they got to me and I wasn’t able to stop them. However, I managed to find their hideout. The cellar of the green and red building near the west gate. Hurry before any more of us are killed. Without any second thoughts he made his way to the place from the note as fast as he possibly could. Tenrai was enraged, never before had he felt this way before. He went in and found a door, when he opened it he was greeted with a descending staircase. He was so close, just a staircase away from avenging his mother. When he got to the bottom, he saw a man alone in a large room. Tenrai questioned him and he denied all murder accusations. However Tenrai knew he was lying, soon after they engaged in combat. During the intense battle he displayed his immense skill in fire release, burning the culprit multiple times. Also he had utilized impressive skills with his two nun chucks. After around ten minutes of fierce combat he had overpowered his opponent, having him on the floor with a kunai to his throat. As he drew back his arm to deal the killing blow his father appeared on the scene and grabbed his arm, stopping him from killing the culprit. Tenrai had never been so angry at his father before. His father explained to him that revenge wasn’t the way and killing him wouldn’t bring his mother back. Moving On Personality Growing up in a sufficient loving household, Tenrai was a kind and joyful child. It was more than a rarity to have ever seen him without his huge smile. No matter how bad a situation seemed, the boy would always manage to smile and remain positive. Being an Uchiha and the child of two Jonin Tenrai was far superior in skill and intellect to his fellow students. Despite this, he always remained humble and acknowledged that not everyone was naturally gifted like himself. Tenrai would often help his fellow students in their studies and in other shinobi academy things. His helpfulness extended far beyond simply helping his peers, he would regularly help out the villagers whenever they asked and was also seen to aid the elderly. Throughout the village he was loved. A few of the village elders noted he was awfully similar to that of Obito Uchiha. Upon losing everyone he cared about, Tenrai underwent dramatic changes. His well known cheerful persona was lost to rage and despair. Tenrai was one of the many victims of what was known as the Curse of Hatred. A 'curse' within the Uchiha clan that started as early as the famed Indra Otsutsuki. After eventually being consumed by hatred and a lust for revenge he completely change. The current Tenrai was unrecognisable to the kind, innocent child he once was. Perhaps the most noticeable change was that he had become heartless. He had no regard for any living being, aside from himself. Tenrai would kill anyone that got in between him and his goal. To Tenrai, death was the only cure to pain. So killing wasn't much of a bid deal for him. He could slaughter entire families in the blink of an eye without a shred of remorse, simply because he wanted to. Mercy was something he knew little of, killing even infants and the sick elderly. When engaging in battle, Tenrai stuck by one code and one only. "Leave no man alive". As well as being a relentless killer, Tenrai has little sympathy. Despite experiencing true loss and loneliness he has no sympathy as he refuses to acknowledge he isn't the only one that has gone through such tragedy. Another noticeable change, is his anti-social behaviour and isolation. Tenrai prefers his own company and generally hates others. He avoids lengthy conversations. After the death of all those he cared about, Tenrai refused to make any new bonds or attachments out of fear of going through the same thing all over again. Whenever he does engage in conversation he comes across as a rude, spiteful person who puts himself above everybody else. One would say he had what was known as God Complex, however Tenrai was just aware of how superior he was then most shinobi. Also, because of his knowledge of how superior he really was, he became arrogant but he always refers to it as confidence as opposed to arrogance. Appearance Being a part of the Uchiha lineage, Tenrai’s features resemble that of most of his fellow clansmen. He has thick, black hair that he puts into many different styles. Sometimes he will put it into a ponytail or just let it out free. When he turned six years of age, he decided to grow his hair out. At the age of fifteen his hair reached the midpoint of his back. Coming to the conclusion that it ultimately got in the way of his shinobi duties he decided to cut some of it off. His hair is rather short and spiked upwards with the help of gel. To match his hair, Tenrai’s eyes are also black. The shade of his eyes are so dark that his pupils are nearly impossible to make out. Some believe that the eyes are the window to the soul and those that have stared deep into Tenrai’s eyes can tell you they’ve seen only one thing: Pain. Tenrai’s eyes take a different form upon activating his Sharingan. His eyes turn crimson red, while his pupil remains black. Around his pupil is a ring with three tomoe at different points around the ring. The pattern in his eyes changes yet again, when using the Mangekyo Sharingan. The ring around his pupil enlarges, in order to fit an additional three tomoe on it. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan has pattern which is essentially the same as the standard Mangekyo however, it differs ever so slightly. Now, his pupil becomes a black ring and the ring around the pupil grows thicker. As a result of undergoing intense physical training from the age of four, Tenrai’s body is pure muscle with very little fat. However, as a child he was generally very skinny and not very muscular despite eating heaps of food. In his mid-teen years, his muscles began to strengthen and grow larger. While not being as big and bulky as some other shinobi, he has a very athletic body with perfectly toned muscles. From his biceps and triceps to his calves and foot muscles, Tenrai has them toned to perfection. His rather slim physique has hardly changed as he has aged. Tenrai’s body type and mass is a poor representation of his strength. He is a fairly tall man of around six foot. His height is of little surprise seeing as his father stands a giant six foot five inches tall, even as a child Tenrai towered over his peers. Falling victim to countless battle wounds his body is riddled with all sorts of different scars. From burn marks to sword slashes to shuriken and kunai pierces, he has them all. As for clothing and attire, Tenrai was rather fussy about what he wore. While not being fashionista he was one to take pride in his appearance. Meaning he wouldn't throw on anyway old thing on. Being more of a warrior than a model, the majority of his items of clothing are battle-wear. Colour-wise, he tended to stick to more dull colours as bright, vibrant colours would attract the eye of the enemies. Tenrai wasn't able to get everything he desired as his family wasn't made out of money. However, as he grew older he could get more of what he wanted because he had his own sources of income. On all of his items of clothing, his mother hand stitched the Uchiha Clan Crest on to it. Even after her death, he continued this trend in memory of her. When he is away from action he generally sports a variety of different shorts and joggers. Like most people he tends to wear comfortable clothing while in the comfort of his own home. T-Shirts and vests became the norm to wear at home as they were light and not nearly as restricting as long sleeve garments. Another reason for wearing short sleeve shirts is to show off his muscular tone and definition. This is most likely the case as most of his shirts are skin tight. He also trains in this type of gear. Gaberdine His attire largely differs when he is on official Shinobi Duties or in any case where combat is involved. In his earlier days, he would wear traditional Uchiha clothing: a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and grey arm warmers with black shorts. When he became a Chunin he donned Konohagakures tactical vest before eventually ditching it. As he grew older he began to change his clothing slightly. Tenrai would wear a long sleeve version of what he previously wore, with a utility belt as well as long black trousers. He would always have his forehead protector wrapped around his arm. After he left the village, he sported a black Gaberdine with a white cloth tied around his waist (to conceal his nunchucks) and baggy brown trousers. Tenrai does not have much accessories. At all times he carries around three items, that holds an enormous amount of sentimental value to him. The first of which belonged to his mother, it was her to studded earrings given to her by her mother. After her death, Tenrai kept them in his ears all the time. The next item belonged to his older brother, while it isn't really classed as an accessory it is still a memento his brother left him before his death. It was his eyes. In order to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he had to have his brothers eyes transplanted into his. The final one of the three is his fathers unique bow, which Tenrai has on him all the time. Abilities From a young age Tenrai has been an exceptionally talented as shinobi. With his natural talent and determination to grow in strength his potential was endless. As he grew older his power began to grow and grow. This was mainly evident in natural affinity, Fire Release. He was able to utilize powerful fire ninjutsu at young ages and eventually able to develop them to make them his own as he got older and more experienced. Like most Uchiha he awoke his Sharingan. However he unlocked its power at a younger age, giving him more time to master it. While not a hand to hand master, Tenrai was more than proficient in Taijutsu, being able to take down multiple opponents at once. He is also a practitioner of bukijutsu, mainly the usage of Nun chucks and a Bow. As a possessor of the mighty Rinnegan Tenrai holds near godlike powers. He is able to utilize the Six Paths Technique as well as all five nature transformations and Yin-Yang. Tenrai wields all of these with frightful skill. In addition to this he even has the infamous Truth-Seeking Balls. Through Senjutsu Chakra, Tenrai also has access to the famed Sage Mode, donning the title as the Dragon Sage. After training with the Sage of Six Paths, he was able to utilize Six Paths Senjutsu and therefore Six Paths Sage Mode. Dōjutsu Sharingan At the innocent age of six, Tenrai became one of the selecet few of the Uchiha Clan to awaken the famed Sharingan after suffering the loss of his mother. At that point in time he had only had one tomoe in each eye. When he graduated from the academy becoming a Genin his Sharingan matured gaining the two added tomoe in each eye. While he was a novice in its use he could only sustain it a few minutes at a time. As his chakra reserves grew and his skill with the Sharingan heightened, he was able to maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time with little effect to his chakra levels. The Sharingan grants Tenrai two broad abilities, the first of which is the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the second is the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan). From both of these, stem other smaller abilities that make up the Sharingan. These two abilities aren't restricted to one of his eyes. Eye of Insight A prominent ability under the Eye of Insight is the ability to physically see chakra, commonly enabled by most Dōjutsu. Tenrai can see the chakra in different colours in order to distinguish it by its composition or source. For example, human chakra is presented as blue and a tailed beasts chakra is displayed as red. Being able to see chakra, Tenrai is also able to see the chakra flow of a living being. Due to this, he is able to see any irregularities in the chakra flow allowing him to see if one is placed under a genjutsu. While nowhere near in comparison to the Hyuga's Byakugan, Tenrai is able to see through certain objects and obstructions. An ability rather unique to the Sharingan, is that it gives Tenrai an advanced clarity of perception. This sprouts a plethora of useful skills, for example; being able to read lips and mimic movements as subtle as something like pencil movements. This ability is also useful in combat, allowing him to keep track of speeding objects, such as thrown shurikens and kunai knives. As he developed his Sharingan, he learnt that it grants some predictive capabilities. By reading the slightest muscle tension in an enemies body, Tenrai is able to anticipate the movements of his attacker. However, this ability has been rendered useless against unorthodox fighting styles such as the Drunken Fist. Perhaps the most well-known ability granted by the Sharingan is its capability to copy any jutsu they see. Tenrai can immaculately learn, memorise and perform any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu he sees. He only needs to see it once to replicate it. Once he learns the new technique he generally puts his own little touch on it too claim it as his own. There is a limit to what he is able to copy however. He is needs the prerequisite abilities before he can reproduce it therefore he is unable to mimic Kekkei Genkai techniques or techniques from nature types he cant utilize. Due to his access of all nature transformations through the rinnegan this isn't all bad for him. Eye of Hypnotism The first ability granted to Tenrai by the Eye of Hypnotism is known to the world as Genjutsu: Sharingan. This technique allows Tenrai to do many things however, the most common usage is, through eye contact, he suggests thought and actions to deceive the target into disclosing information or to do certain things, this generally happens without the victims knowledge. As his skill in this practice grew, he was able to completely manipulate ones actions. This technique can be repelled by strong willed individuals. Tenrai is able to take control of multiple people at once but this is harder to control them and easier for them to escape his clutches. With this ability, Tenrai is able to cast powerful Genjutsu upon eye contact. His signature sharingan illusion is what is known as Heavenly Darkness, where he plunges his enemy into Darkness. While this illusion is active his enemy cant see anything but pitch black, rendering them defenseless. Tenrai isn't limited to just this genjutsu, he is able to create many illusions for different situations. As well as creating genjutsu Tenrai can remove genjutsu placed on the target by others. He has been seen on multiple occasions to be able to render his target unconscious with a simple glance. While only temporary, this ability is instantaneous. The second and final ability stemmed from the Eye of Hypnotism Tenrai uses is to "see the future". Despite being able to use it to the full extent, he is rarely seen to use it. In order for this ability to work he mimics the exact moves of his opponent. He then suggests an action, such as hand seals to a technique he and the opponent knows. Once this has been done, it'll appear to the opponent that Tenrai has seen into the future and foreseen the outcome. Tenrai has also been seen to complete the action before his enemy does, generally using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them. Mangekyō Sharingan At the age of fifteen, Tenrai and his team were ambushed by enemy shinobi. His comrades were ruthlessly slaughtered in front of his very eyes. The combined feelings of guilt, anger, depression and bereavement were enough to evolve his Sharingan into the rare Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼, Literally meaning: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye), achieved by only a handful within the Uchiha Clan. The Mangekyō Sharingan has a unique pattern: The ring around his pupil enlarges, in order to fit an additional three tomoe on it, while they eye it self remains a crimson red. His Mangekyō Sharingan grants him enhanced visual prowess than its predecessor, the Sharingan. Due to the double in Tomoe, his visual prowess also double. Also it brings about a few abilities, Tenrai didn't previously have. One of which is named Mangekyō Sharingan: Analysis, this enables him to see the Chakra Nature, Chakra Reserves, Life Force and current and past injuries. To do so he must look directly at his target however, eye contact is not required. His right eye grants him an ability wielded by only a few, Tenrai named it Seiinryoku (勢威引力, Literally meaning: Gravity's Force). This ability gave Tenrai gravitational manipulation. He is able manipulate the gravity wherever his eyes were focused however, as a beginner this was only effective within 10-15 meters from himself. At first he could only minorly manipulate the gravity. For example he could increase the gravity but not to the extent where it would immobilise an adult shinobi. As he grew older and more competent in its use he could increase it to the point where it could even prevent a tailed beast from moving. While his target is running he can increase the gravitational pull at the point they are at to cause them to come down crashing to the ground. This is known as Gravitational Downforce. Its counterpart is what is known as Gravitational Upforce, where he decreases the gravity in a area causing everything in that area to float in the sky. Also, he can minorly decrease the gravity in an area to cause his opponent to take a leap instead of a step. As he mastered Downforce and Upfroce he began to use the two abilities in tandem with each other. For example he could lower the gravity causing his opponent to float and then rapidly increase it, causing the target to plummet back down to the ground. His usage of the gravitational manipulation evolved when he mastered Downforce and Upforce. Tenrai gained the ability to manipulate the Attraction and Repulsion side of gravity as well. Anything his right eye focused on could either be attracted or repelled. With the attraction prowess of his right eye he could bring fleeing enemies towards him at high speeds. Similar to that of his Shinra Tensei, he can repel nearly anything. He generally uses it to push back charging enemies or to repel any attacks. Tenrai can only attract and repel physical things. Meaning this ability has no effect on fire release, wind release and lightning release. When he uses any of the Seiinryoku's abilities his eye bleeds and his Mangekyō Sharingan deactivates. Within his left eye he awoke a unique ability he later named Iseinojikan (威勢時間, Literally meaning: Power of Time). With this ability Tenrai is able to manipulate time itself. Tenrai can manipulate the time in any area his left eye is focused on. For example, he could slow down time for his target, where five seconds had passed for Tenrai, five minutes had passed for his target. To Tenrai's target, he is moving at blinding speeds and to Tenrai, his target is moving in slow motion. Tenrai can only slow time for around five seconds. Tenrai has been seen to slow down speeding objects and ninjutsu, giving him enough time to get out of the way. Also using this application of the ability, he slows down his enemies movements giving him ample time to dodge and to launch a seemingly superspeed counter attack. This side of his time manipulation prowess is deemed Temporal Reduction. Another side of his time manipulation is Temporal Rewinding, though significantly harder than Reduction, Tenrai has managed to master it. At his pinnacle of this ability, Tenrai is able to rewind time in an area his eye is focused on by a maximum of seven seconds. This is useful as it enables him to rewind speeding objects. Also, Tenrai has been seen to rewind a target casting a ninjutsu so that he can cast a ninjutsu of his own to counter it, either before it is cast or at the same time. Tenrai has learnt to use Rewinding in an ingenuitive supplementary way, by rewinding time on a specific broken object he is able to restore it back to is original state. This works on injuries as well, by rewinding the space in which the injury happened he can essentially prevent the injury from ever happening. This also works with the dead. However, if what he is trying to restore has been broken, injured or dead for longer than seven seconds it is out of his power to restore it. Tenrai possesses the direct counterpart to Temporal Rewinding, this is known as Temporal Acceleration. This allows Tenrai to speed up time in any area his eye is focused on. He often uses this to speed up his projectiles and ninjutsu, making them extremely difficult to dodge or anticipate. Tenrai has also used this ability outside of battle, to speed up the process of certain things. The final ability granted by the Iseinojikan is the Temporal Freeze. With this Tenrai is able to freeze time in any area he focuses his eye on for up to five seconds. Tenrai has many uses of Freezing. One of which is freezing an attack so that he can get out of the way. Another usage is freezing his opponent(s), rendering them defenseless. When he freezes his target he can use the five seconds to get closer to them or disappear from their line of vision, to the target it seems as if Tenrai has teleported. Like most Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, usage of Iseinojikan causes his eye to bleed and deactivate. Rinnegan